Now Comes the Night
by Gillian4Tiva
Summary: This is a songfic of a song by the same name. If i gave you a summary, i'd give up the whole story
1. Chapter 1

**I'm sooooooo sorry *gets Gibbs slapped* I'm mean, it won't happen again. I most likely will not write another fic like this (unless you guys want me to) because i'm literally in tears writing this. This is alot darker than my other fics, but the song gave me very sad inspiration. This is a songfic to the song "Now Comes the Night" by Rob Thomas.**

**Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING! (though I wish I did hehe)**

He would remember this day forever, but he hoped it was all a dream. Ziva David, his partner and the woman he loved, lay dead in his arms. He was clinging on to her for dear life. The world around him now was all a blur. He couldn't even hear the ambulance sirens, let alone feel Gibbs trying to pry him off of her lifeless body. He just wouldn't move.

Anthony DiNozzo was never a man to fall in love, but he did. His world was like this, but not quite as bad when he thought Ziva had died at the hands of Saleem. That wasn't as bad as this, yeah he still hurt really bad, because she didn't supposably die in his arms like she did now. Now he had to feel the life drain out of her.

He didn't know if she loved him back, because he never told her how he really felt, but right now that didn't matter. He had this over-whelming feeling of regret. Regret that he didn't tell her before it was too late.

"Tony," Gibbs said, "come on. We need to get you home." Gibbs was an emotional wreck also, but he wouldn't let them see it.

Before Gibbs could say anything next, Tony grabbed Gibbs and put his head on Gibbs chest and began crying hysterically. All Gibbs could do was rub his grief stricken agent's back and whisper comforting worlds in his ear.

"She's gone Gibbs! Why? Why her? Why not me?" Tony yelled in Gibbs chest. After a while, he heard Tony's sobbs quiet down into snores. Gibbs ask McGee to help him into the car.

When they tried to pick him up, a light jerk stopped them, They both looked down to see Tony still holding, very tightly, Ziva's hand.

**Hope you like it so far. It is now 4:41 AM and I'm fixing to write the next, and last chaper. PLEASE Review! I need to know what you think!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay hope you are still reading!**

When Gibbs and McGee finally got Tony's hand separated from Ziva's, Tony stirred a little and mumbled Ziva's name. Gibbs just gave him a small "Shh" and proceeded to load him in the back seat.

They arrived at Tony's apartment and Gibbs and McGee got him out of the car and took him to his apartment. Gibbs searched Tony's pockets and found his keys and unlocked his door. Gibbs and McGee took him to his bed and undressed him until he was in his boxers and his dress shirt. Gibbs and McGee left and went to their homes.

Tony woke the next morning and look at his alarm that read 3:37 AM. Then he remember what happened and a whole new wave of regret and grief washed over him. He searched his apartment and found a pen and paper and began writing.

He woke at 7 AM and found that he had a pen and paper on him. He had fallen asleep while writing.

Promptly, his phone rang. He reached into his pockets of his pants that were on the floor and answered

"DiNozzo" He gruffly said.

"Tony, I'm giving you this week off. If you need more time, tell me okay. Don't get overly drunk" Gibbs said.

Before Gibbs hung up, Tony yelled "Wait, Gibbs, who's planning the funeral?"

"Me. Why?" That was usual Gibbs. Straight to the point.

"I was wonder if I could sing a song at her funeral?"

"I think she'd like that. Now go get some sleep!"

"But-" before he could finish, Gibbs hung up.

**2 Days Later**

It was now the day of her funeral and Tony got a shower and headed to her funeral.

"Now would you please give all your attention to the man on the piano" Gibbs said.

"This is a song I wrote right after she died. It is called 'Now Comes the Night'" He slowly began

_When the hour is upon us_

_And our beauty surely gone_

_No you will not be forgotten_

_and you will not be alone_

_No you will not be alone_

_And when the day has all but ended_

_And our echo starts to fade_

_No you will not be alone then_

_And you will not be afraid_

_No you will not be afraid_

_When the fog has finally lifted_

_From my cold and tired brow_

_No I will not leave you crying_

_And I will not let you down_

_No I will not let you down_

_I will not let you down_

_Now comes the night_

_Feel it fading away_

_And the soul underneath_

_Is it all that remains_

_So jus slide over here_

_Leave your fear in the fray_

_Let us hold to each other_

_Till the end of our days_

_When the hour is upon us_

_And our beauty surely gone_

_No you will not be forgotten_

_and you will not be alone_

_No you will not be alone_

No matter what, dead or alive, he still wanted to make sure that she knew she will not be alone. He would keep that promise forever and always.

**So how did you like it? As I said before the song is "Now Comes the Night" by Rob Thomas. He wrote it, not Anthony DiNozzo.**


End file.
